Don't Like People
by WolfWinks
Summary: An insight to Argus Filch. His childhood, his upbringing, his life before Hogwarts.


Minor Animal, domestic abuse.

* * *

Argus Filch was not an easy man to like. He didn't want to be liked. See he didn't like people. People were mean, people were cruel, people could hurt you and then mock you about it later. No, Argus didn't like people. He liked animals though, cats in particular. They were a superior lot and were very good at making a person feel worthless but they didn't discriminate. To them everyone was worthless, until you won their favour. People didn't act like that. They thought others were worthless because they were different. Different looks, different personality, different magic. You were worthless.

Argus Filch was not worthless. Not now, not ever again.

"Has he shown any signs of magic Annabelle?"

Argus didn't look up from his colouring. He did still his hand and stared at the blue coloured pencil without really seeing it. He wanted to listen in.

"No... Not yet. I'm unsure if he ever will." Annabelle said.

"It's okay." The woman said. "If your son doesn't have magic you can just send him away. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but many mothers can't stand the thought of killing their child, even a squib. Many of them will leave them in a forest somewhere, the child would die soon after anyway and then they don't have to get their hands dirty. The husbands never even know."

Argus grip on his blue pencil tightened, waiting for his mummy's response. He wasn't sure what a squib was but it didn't sound good if they were usually killed. Argus snapped the blue pencil. He didn't want to die.

"What?" Annabelle whispered, horrified. "How can you say that to me?"

"Annabelle. You can't keep him. Without magic he is no better than a muggle. He would be worse than a house elf as there is no use for him."

Argus could feel tears in his eyes but he just lowered his head slightly. He wanted to stay with mummy. _Please don't leave me._

"He is my son. That's enough for me. Get out and don't come back. You aren't welcome."

Argus dropped the broken pencil to the ground and ran to his mummy once the fire flared. His mummy picked him up and held him close.

"You're my son and I love you, no matter what."

* * *

The noise downstairs was almost deafening. If there were any houses around this one there was sure to be complaints. Thankfully there were none and the outside world was safe from the noise Argus Filch was not so lucky. He was hidden in his room underneath multiple blankets. He didn't like the shouting but that's all he heard nowadays. Shout and scream about who knows what. He was always sent away. This time was different though. Argus wasn't sure why, it just felt different. It was when he heard flesh hitting flesh that he jumped from bed. Today the shouting was bad, very bad. He wanted his mum.

"You think that I could care about a worthless piece of shit like that child. He has no magic Annabelle so don't you dare say he's my son. He can't be."

Argus slowed his pace when he heard his father's voice. His father was talking about him. He was the worthless child. Peaking around the corner he saw his mother on the ground holding her cheek. His father hit her and it was his fault.

"I'm leaving tonight. If you want to protect that child then fine but do it without me."

Argus saw his father heading in his direction and scrambled out of the way. The man paused in front of him and Argus couldn't help but lean away."

"You ruined your mother's life and mine. I hope you're happy." The man spat before turning around and disappearing forever.

Argus looked back into the room and saw his mother crying and in that moment he knew what his father said was true. He was worthless.

* * *

Argus was leaving the shops, a bundle in his arm, when they found him. He darted down a nearby alleyway but they were too quick. Three boys surrounded him and one grabbed his arm, twisting him around.

"Lookie here, its little _flinch_." The boy holding him said.

The surrounding boys chuckled and Argus tried to pull away.

"Where do you think you're going?" The older boy asked. "Running to mummy?"

"Please." Argus whispered, curling his arms around the bundle. He couldn't let them hurt it. His actions brought the boys attention to the bundle.

"What's this _flinch_? Is that a cat? Ugly thing isn't it?" The boy said, turning to his friends. He pulled the cat away, dropping Argus as the same time.

"Lucifer!" Argus cried as he stood up. He rushed the boy holding his cat just to be pushed to the ground by another. "Leave him alone!"

The boys just smirked at Argus and started shaking the cat. Bad idea. Lucifer let out a sound that resembled a meow, a hiss and a shriek all mixed together and whipped his claws around, digging them into the boy holding him. Said boy let out a shriek, one that sounded shocking similar to the sound the cat made, and threw Lucifer away. Argus was on his feet instantly and caught the cat before he smashed to the ground. Then he ran.

"Damn it!"

Argus heard from behind him.

"You and your cat are dead _flinch_!"

Argus kept running, ignoring the cursing behind him.

* * *

"It's beautiful weather today isn't it?"

Argus turned and looked at his mother. She was looking her age. It was three years ago that his father walked out on them and Argus mother was suffering, yet she still held a smile on her face whenever Argus was around. As an eleven year old he was anxiously waiting for a letter. A letter, he suspected, that wouldn't come.

"Argus? Are you okay?"

Argus tore his eyes away from his mother. He watched Lucifer pounce on a butterfly and smiled slightly. His cat and his mother were the only ones that could make him smile. He glanced back at his mother who was watching him sadly. He didn't want to ask her but he needed to know. He needed to hear it out loud.

"Will I get a letter?"

His mothers smile dimmed. "No. I don't believe you will." She walked towards him and he shuffled over so his mother could sit with him.

"If I don't get a letter I can't get a wand, can I?"

"No, you can't."

Argus lowered his head. He knew it was stupid but he wanted a wand anyway. Maybe it would work for him. Maybe everyone was wrong and he did have magic.

"Why not?" Argus whispered.

Annabelle looked down at her son. "A wand is an extension of a person's magic. Without magic a wand it just a piece of wood in the best case scenario. Worst case, well some squibs have died from holding a wand that doesn't belong to them." She fell silent and Argus didn't answer.

* * *

He saw the boys only moments after he turned the corner. Upon spotting them Argus turned to retreat behind the corner again, unfortunately Lucifer had other ideas.

Argus watched in sick fascination as the scruffy brown cat raced towards the boys, scattering them when he pounced. Argus raced after him and found his tormentors staring in horror at the cat. The cat that was holding a rat in his mouth. _It almost looks like a small dog._

"Gus Gus." The leader whispered and Argus winced. _Great, of course it had to be his._

"My mouse."

 _A mouse, surely not._ Argus watched the boy stare in shock as his pet was chewed on like a toy.

"It's... you. It's that cat! It's little Flinch's cat"

 _Oh no._

"I'll kill you!" The boy said, now facing Argus.

Argus jumped up and raced away from the enraged boy. He scooped up Lucifer, who dropped the mouse in shock, and ran. He didn't get far.

The boy threw Argus down to the ground, causing the cat to be flung from his arms. One of the other boys grabbed the cat and held it tightly. Too tightly.

"Stop! Let him go! You'll kill him!"

"Oh will I?" The boy holding the cat said.

Argus check flared up with pain when the leader punched him and then the wind was pushed out of his lungs when the boy sat on him.

"Your cat killed my mouse. It's only fair that we reciprocate." The boy whispered into Argus' ear.

Struggling, Argus pushed against the older boy. He was fourteen now but still lacked strength against a nineteen year old. Argus closed his eyes and pushed and shoved and punched and slapped and clawed but nothing worked. Argus could do nothing.

The other boy gripped his face tightly. "Open your eyes! Watch as your cat takes his last breathe."

Argus shook his head. He would not. _I can't watch my only friend die._ Tears leaked from his eyes but he didn't care. He couldn't do anything. Lucifer was going to die.

"Watch! Or I'll kill you as well."

Argus slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at his cat, his only friend. Lucifer was struggling, clawing with all his might. He was fighting for his life and Argus couldn't prevent the tears from falling.

The boy above him nodded and tightened his hold on Argus' face. The boy holding Lucifer nodded back.

It was over in seconds and Lucifer's body was thrown in front of him.

"Let this be a lesson _flinch_. You are nothing. Your pets are nothing and any other friends you may have are nothing. You are an unknown and you always will be."

The words echoed.

 _Unknown. Nothing. You always will be._

* * *

"Zezolla!" Argus called.

The house elf popped in front of him.

"Yes Young Master."

"Where is mother?" Argus was pacing his bedroom slowly. He lost his job again and needed to inform her. It was hard to find a job, even in the muggle world. There just wasn't much out there for someone like him.

"In the study, she is going over bills."

Argus sighed. _Great._

Argus wandered down to the hall until he came across the study.

"Mother?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I... I lost my job."

His mother whipped around to stare at him. "What?"

"I was fired again but it wasn't my fault this time!"

"Shut up!" The woman was enraged. She was glaring daggers at the twenty year old and Argus stepped back from the anger and hate shown.

"Wha-"

"I said shut up! God Argus how old are you now? I shouldn't have to keep caring for you like I am. Can't you see we are drowning in debt? What you think I can just wave my wand and Bippity Boppity Boo everything is fixed. The world doesn't work that way! You're so useless! Can't you just help me this one time and earn a little bit of money! You are the reason we're in debt! You! I've ruined my life because of someone as useless as you! Get Out! Get out and don't come back. I don't ever want to see you again!"

Argus ran. He bounded up the stairs and raced to his bedroom. He then collapsed.

His mother hated him. She was just like the others. Just like everyone else. He gazed out of the window, expecting to see the rain that he walked home in, instead seeing a rainbow. He watched the rainbow until it disappeared into the blue sky when he stood. His mother was like the others. Argus wiped his face clear of all evidence of tears and packed a bag. He left that night.

Argus Filch really didn't like people.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


End file.
